


An elaborate escape

by Dragon_wolf



Series: Ni No Kuni Monster AU [1]
Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, monster au, werewolf!Roland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_wolf/pseuds/Dragon_wolf
Summary: A retelling some of the events of chapter 7, specifically the escape from Ding-dong-dell castle in Monster Au.





	An elaborate escape

**Author's Note:**

> I previously posted this on tumblr and now wanted to put it here as well. I wrote it at night on my phone, and though i tried really hard not to make mistakes, they might still be there. Please forgive me for them.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Roland came out of the collision with the door and kept running, hearing the guards' hurried footsteps follow him. His left shoulder burned, a torn arrow wound still bleeding despite the boosted healing factor.  
He ran past a few other mice who could only look on in confusion until their brethren ran past them as well. His blood buzzed silver underneath his skin, his muscles ached and itched and his whole being was begging him to Change. But he couldn't let himself do just that, not yet, not in the den of the enemy, not...  
A fireball flew past him, barely missing his right ear, hitting the opposite wall, leaving a siziling burn mark on the stone. He looked back to see a mouse mage bite her lip in anger, already preparing another spell. Luckily for him, he managed to dive into the next room before she had a chance to aim at him.  
After a few more rooms the guards seemed to lose track of him, which was undoubtedly to his advantage. From there he just needed to get to the dungeons and free the sky pirate trapped there.  
***  
He felt silver burn behind his eyes, making the world lose some of it's colours. He looked at the dragonfolk before him and heard him hiss curses and insults his way. He felt that standing on two legs was starting to feel unnatural and wrong and he had to do something about it and fast.  
Hopefully the pills would still work.  
\- Charming - he said, his voice straying from a human one - Listen, calm down and ask yourself this. If i'm a murderer, then how come you still got breath to curse me with?  
He felt the tips of his fingers itch as the sky pirate looked to the floor, thinking about what he was asked.  
\- I shot you, sure, but not with real bullets. With ones designed to make you look dead.  
The dragon stuttered and looked at him in awed disbelief. It was a normal reaction, but they were wasting time. He could hear footsteps far away getting closer to them.  
\- here, swallow this - he handed a pill to the shocked Khumbish who didn't need to be asked twice. He could probably hear the guards comming towards them as well, so he took a swing of the questionable medicine without a second thought.  
It worked on dragonfolk at least.  
A toxic green frog hopped through the prison bars with a shocked ribbit. A disoriented look around and a reassurance later it has located the sewers and was hopping towards it.  
He had to do the same now. He took the pill and prayed to whatever gods were listening that it would work. He felt the silver subside and the demand to Change cease. He looked around and found he was far closer to the floor than usual, also that he couldn't really turn his head.  
It worked. It was fine. He was fine.  
He heard voices appear and become louder and hurriedly hopped towards the sewers.  
***  
As soon the effect of the frog pill wore off he felt the Change hit him like a truck. His left shoulder was on fire and his sences were overloaded with information comming from all around them, from the feld they were in. It was too much.  
He barely had enough control to make sure his clothes didn't tear, but that was it. It was almost nighttime so there wasn't much sunlight left and the almost full moon claimed him. It felt glorious and not at all as bad as the first time it happened.  
When his companion turned back to him he didn't find a human he expected to find, but a big black wolf. To say he freaked out was to say nothing. The dragon jumped a few feet in the air, his wings flailing behind his back, throwing his arms defensively in front of himself.  
The wolf just looked at him, amused by his actions. He meant no harm to the man, why did was he afraid? He had ties to the pack, to the earth dragon, he had nothing to worry about.  
Wolf's eyes gleamed warm amber as he cocked his head to the side questioningly. His shoulder still hurt, but it was subsiding now, thought it would still cause a limp when he would try to walk. It didn't matter too much.  
The dragon lessened his guard a bit, curious.  
\- Master Roland? - his voice quivered a bit.  
The wolf sat down by his clothes and looked at the pirate again, not locking eyes, then gave an approving bark.  
The dragon let his hands fall to his sides as he inspected his companion. A bloody spot on his shoulder that surrounded a fresh wound was the only thing besides the amber eyes that broke the full black coat of the creature.  
The wolf continued to stare at him with his bright glowing eyes, asking to be trusted. It was Roland, so he could be trusted, even if he was a wolf, right?  
This would be on hell of a trip back home.  
Darkness soon befell the area as the last remaining rays of sunlight faded away. Both the werewolf and the dragonfolk could still see however, due to both of them being nocturnal creatures by nature.  
Though Khumbish had trouble keeping an eye on his companion, as it was really hard to distinguish black fur from tall blades of grass without colour. He saw glimpses of amber every now and again, and only that told him that the wolf didn't disappear from his surroundings.  
The night was moonless, as the astral body appeared during the day already. It was still a few days from being full, a chunk missing from it's left side.  
Roland looked around as they approached a few scattered hills and caves. It looked familiar. He couldn't quite remember the name of the place, or when he was there though.  
He heard a tired huff from behind him and turned his gaze in it's direction. The sky pirate looked worse for wear and the stress of the entire situation clearly caught up with him. His wings were unfolded, drooping almost to the ground, his tail dragged across the ground, leaving a barely-visible trail of bent grass behind it.  
As much as the wolf would like to get to Evermore as quickly as possible, they would have to call it a night soon. He turned back to the hills, eyeing them once more. It seemed like a good place to rest, remote enough so that any possible scouts from Ding Dong Dell wouldn't find them. He sighed and moved forward, feeling his left front paw give a little with every step, creating a small limp. The wound on his shoulder still stung a little.  
The sky pirate followed reluctantly, not sure why they weren't going directly to their kingdom anymore.  
***  
Hideaway hollow.  
That's what Evan called this place when they got to it after escaping Ding Dong Dell for the first time. Funny how he now used it again for the exactly the same reason.  
A small campfire came to life soon after they set up camp, thanks to the dragonfolk, and Roland realized that he too was incredibly tired. Even with the full moon as close as it was, the transformation still took quite a bit of energy. So did healing. And frantic running away from mice guards.  
The dragon was soon snoozing away, curled up in a cat-like position close to the fire, his wings serving the role of the blanket. Roland himself curled up underneath his coat, feeling the small pendant - the Mark of Kings - hanging lightly around his neck.  
It was a nice night. If it weren't for the hostile nightlife and the possibility of mice agents snooping around he would probably take a stroll around. The gentle breeze brought the smells of the forest with it and he tried to breathe deeply to relish in this rare moment of peace.  
Tomorrow would be a good day too. He'll return to Evermore, give it's king what was rightfully his and possible give them a way to get Ding Dong Dell to sign their pact.  
He put his right front paw over his muzzle and tried to drift off into the blessed sleep his body so desperately wanted.  
***  
When they finally made it back to Evermore it seemed the guards weren't expecting them. True, they were both gone for a week and probably considered dead by some.  
The smell of dust and fur messed with his thoughs, but he could handle it at this point. He needed to seen Evan and the others, to tell them about the plan, to....  
He felt hints of silver spark in his blood and immediately tried to stuff them as far as he could. Over excitement would not help the situation at all.  
He mentally promised himself he would never make any plans around the dates of the full moon again, as it made things that much harder then they had to be.  
Khumbish left pretty quickly to show himself to the other dragonfolk, who he said were probably worried at his disappearance. To be fair, they probably really were.  
Roland himself was considered a traitor when he was last here. Was he missed at all? He braced himself as he opened the door to the throne room, hearing the last words of the conversation inside. It was a question, one he could answer himself.  
\- Allow me to explain, Your Majesty.


End file.
